Love HinaDBZ Fusion
by Gray Fox the 2nd
Summary: Sorry for the long over due update, I'm in college and haven't had much time.
1. Here he comes

DBZ-Love Hina Fusion

By: Gray Fox the 2nd

Five young women are waiting at a train station on a hot Monday in June. The eldest was a fox eyed woman named Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, her best friends Naru Narusagewa, Motoko Aoyama, Shinobu Maehera, and Koalla Su were standing close by. 

"Um, Kitsune? When are Aunt Haruka and her nephew going to get here?" the young Shinobu asked her older friend.

"According to Harkua's letter, her nephew had a little business to attend to before he could leave and meet up with her to come here. She did say they would be here sometime after noon today." Kitsune answered.

"He probably is buying some perverted books or videos. He is a man after all." Motoko hissed.

Everyone, save for Su and Motoko, gave an exasperated sigh at the samurai girl. Ten minutes later, a train rumbled into the station, shattering the tranquility of the platform. People streamed out of the train, chatting with each other happily. Soon a slightly older woman sauntered over and said. 

"Hello everyone. How are you?"

"Haruka!!" the girls hollered. Everyone was hugging and saying hello to Haruka, when Shinobu asked her.

"Where's your nephew? Wasn't he coming with you?"

"He went to get something to wake him up from his long trip." Haruka answerd.

"Long trip? It's only two hours from here to Tokyo. How could he be tired?" Naru inquired.

"Well, you see, he doesn't live in Tokyo. That's just where I told him to meet me," Haruka said while taking long drag of her cigarette. "He lived on an island with his master and best friend for the last fifteen years."

"So how come he's tired?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, this island is out in the middle of the ocean, about two thousand miles away." Haruka answered, "Combine that with the fact he's been walking, swimming, and running non-stop for the last four days, plus a two hour train trip standing up and I'd be tired if I were him." she finished.

"Four days straight!? What is he?! Nuts?!" Naru yelled.

"I'm inclined to agree with Naru-sempai. That much exercise would kill any normal person. Even an experienced warrior would have trouble doing that for one hour, much less four days." Motoko said.

"What I don't get, is why he didn't just drive to Tokyo from the coast. It would have saved him a lot of hassle." Kitsune said.

"Well, my nephew's master doesn't have much money, and neither does my nephew for that matter, so they barley manage to live by doing lots of odd jobs. My nephew had to ask me to pay for his train ticket because he didn't have enough money." Haruka answered.

The group of women sat and talked for a few minutes more before they decided to try and find Haruka's nephew.

"So he went to get something to wake him?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes. He probably went to get a soda or some coffee, he doesn't like cappuccino's, so that narrows dpwn the list of places he could be just a little bit." Haruka said.

The group walked for a bit before they found a small soda machine.

"I'm going to get a soda!" Kitsune hollered.

"I wouldn't if I were you." said a deep, tired voice.

"Argh!! Who are you !?!" Kitsune yelled in surprise.

A young man, approximately seven foot, eight inches tall, wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and khaki pants stepped out of the shadows next to the machine. "The thing's out of pop." said the mystery man to Kitsune.

"Um...thanks?" she said.

She was a bit frightened of the much taller and more muscular looking man.

"Kitsune!!" Naru hoolered at her firend.

Kitsune and the man looked up and saw Naru and the rest of the girls running towards them.

"You evil male! If you've hurt her, I swear you'll pay with your life!" Motoko yelled at the older man.

"Hmph! The only one of you that stands even a ghost of a chance against me is not much of a threat." growled the young man.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Motoko bellowed.

While everyone tried to hold Motoko down, the young man turned towards Haruka and asked.

"Are these the tenants of Hinata House Haruka?"

Yup. You're going to have your hands full trying to keep up with them Keitaro." chuckled Haruka.

"Keitaro? Isn't that your nephew's name?" Su asked.

"Of course." Haruka answered "This is my nephew."


	2. Trouble

__

Sorry for the update delay. Been waitin for my friend ZeroOmegaSaber to finish the first chapter of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Story finished. So on with chapter 2!

It has been over one week now and the Hinata girls have yet to see their new tenant since he first arrived.

Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune were in the kitchen having breakfast, late as usual because it was summer. "Does anyone have any idea when he's going to wake up?" Shinobu asked rather worridley.

"Who knows and who cares." Motoko growled under her breath.

"Now, now Motoko," Kitsune said softly "Keitaro seems to have been on quite a trip. If he wants to sleep then let him alright?"

"Grumble, grumble." was the only reply from the young samurai.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Kitsune replied.

The three young women went back to relaxing for a few minutes before they heard a loud screech come from the hot springs area. Immediately the three girls ran as fast as they could for the springs, to see who was making the racket and if they were in trouble or not.

When they arrived they saw Naru and Su standing outside the door of the hot spring. "Who screamed?" Shinobu asked.

"W…well Su and I were going into the springs to take our morning bath, when we heard water coming from the shower area, so I looked in there to see if it was one of you guys, but I only saw Keitaro." as she finished, her face went bright red at the memory. Suddenly the doorframe of the spring was filled with the massive form of Keitaro Urashima. "What's wrong? Is there a problem?" he asked. Every girl, save for Su, immediately blushed scarlet at what they saw. Keitaro stood in front of them wearing only a pair of black bicycle pants and a white muscle shirt which showed of his incredibly muscular form.

"N,n,nnnn,othing." Naru stammered "I just stubbed my toe is all."

"Oh. For a sec I thought something was wrong." Keitaro answered. He suddenly slapped himself on the head, startling the girls, and said aloud "Ya know I don't think I've introduced myself to all of you." He pulled his arms to his sides and bowed to them. "My name is Keitaro Urashima. Or as my some of my friends call me Goku. I guess I will be your new guard of the area." he said after rising from his bow. "Err.. I'm really sorry about being so grouchy when we first met. I was tired and hungry. I had no right to be that way. I apologize." he finished.

The girls looked at one another for a second before huddling together and leaving a confused Keitaro behind as them as they talked.

"Should we introduce ourselves to him or just let him figure it out on his own?" Motoko growled, she still hadn't forgiven him for what he had said to her back at the train station.

"We should introduce ourselves. We'll seem like real bad people if we don't." said Shinobu.

"Ah come on ya'll. We should be nice to him. Who knows, one of us may get a discount on our rent if Granny Hina thinks one of us gals is really close to him." Kitsune said. Motoko and Naru immediately leveled an icy glare at the slacker, Shinobu's face was scarlet at the comment but Su just smiled blankly at her friend.

"It was just a thought." the fox-eyed woman said weakly.

Their meeting finished, the girls turned around and started to name themselves one by one.

"My name is Shinobu Maehara. I'm the cook here." the young purple haired girl said.

"My name is Naru Narusegawa. Nice to meet you." the auburn haired woman said.

"Hi'yas! My name is Kaolla Su. It's very nice to meet you!" said the rambunctious young foreign blonde girl.

"Hi! I'm Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno. The honor is mine shuga." the fox eyed woman said.

Goku turned his attention toward the young samurai girl, hoping she would at least forgive him for being a jerk at the station almost two weeks ago. But instead she was staring at his head and looked like she was about to freak out.

"Keep it away from me!" Motoko yelled ,frightened of something no one else had seen.

"Huh? What's wrong Motoko? Do I have something on my face" Goku asked curiously.

"Myuh!" cried a rather high pitched voice from somewhere above Goku's head.

"Oh good morning Tama-chan! I thought you were still asleep." Goku said as he reached up to his head and plucked a small yellow skinned, green shelled turtle from his head.

"Awww! It's so cute! What is it?" Naru asked sweetly.

"Oh, this is Tama. She was a gift from a young woman I met on one of my adventures across Japan." Goku answered with a big warm smile "See I kinda saved the lady's life and she gave me a small box and told me to open it later. Well when I opened it I found little Tama in the box, sleeping peacefully, and a small instruction booklet on how to raise a hot springs turtle." Goku finished.

"Would it be okay if I held her for a while Goku?" Shinobu asked softly. Goku smiled and carefully handed the small turtle to Shinobu who immediately cooed "It's so cute!"

Motoko glared at Keitaro and said "Saved a woman's life! I bet you robbed her and took it from her didn't you!"

Everyone looked at Motoko as if she was about to blow a gasket. Hesitantly Goku smiled and said "But that's not true."

"Shut up!" Motoko yelled. "I know how men think and I won't let a pervert like you stay in this place even if you are Haruka's nephew! I challenge you to a duel. The winner will stay here while the loser must leave immediately!" she finished with a huff.

"Um.. Well.. Okay if you say so Miss." Goku answered meekly.

"Good," Motoko replied "we will commence our duel outside in one hour, I suggest that you make your peace with this world."

The residents watched as the young samurai stomped off. "Oh man! What'd I get myself into this time?" Goku whined.

Yes folks in the next chap there will be Kamehameha action against Motoko so stay tuned. Also if anyone has any ideas for a new name for #18 please send me one, I can't decide on a new name for her. Eventually will try to at least get Goku up to Super Saiyan possibly higher.


End file.
